The Wrath of Gwenog Jones
by 5MinuteMiracles
Summary: Ginny finds out she's pregnant, a bit sooner then she expected. It's a sudden downfall to her Quidditch career but the thing she's most nervous for; How does she tell the coach? Maybe a one-shot, we'll see. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is world created by JKR, not me.**

Harry unlocked the front door to the apartment and expected to see Ginny lounging on the sofa in the living room, however, when he peered in, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Ginny?" he called, nerves tingling up his spine when he didn't hear her familiar 'what?' in return.

"Gin?" he called again, praying for a reply, but there was none. He strained his ears to any human made noise, but again, there was none, only the soft tinkling of the shower running. He let out a sigh of relief as he made his way to the bathroom, in need of a shower himself.

"Hey Ginny, are you in here?" He said quietly, taking of his clothes, and opening the shower curtain. His heart missed a beat when he saw his beautiful wife crouched on the floor, her knees tucked beneath her chin. He got in with her and let the water trickle down his back. He tucked a strand of wet, red hair behind her ear and she slowly looked up at him, tears mingled with the water running down her face.

"What's up" Harry said, more calmly then he felt. Ginny turned away from him before muttering,

"It's all your fault Potter"

Harry was stunned. He tried to recall anything he had done in the past day or two, and nothing came to him.

"Talk to me, Gin" Harry said quietly. She quite suddenly turned around and hugged him fiercely, sobbing hysterically.

"I c…c…can't p…p…play Quidditch any…more" She wept into his shoulder. Harry was now most positively bewildered.

"Have the Harpies kicked you out? Ginny! What's up" Harry cried, as Ginny shook her head, and wept harder. She was acting very strange and Harry knew something significant had happened. Harry pulled her closer, silently asking her for more information.

"I can't play anymore, and it's entirely your fault" she said, standing up, and wrapping a towel around herself. She strode out the bathroom, leaving Harry confused and hurt in the shower, the water still running down his neck. He sighed, before reaching up to turn of the running water, before getting out himself, putting on his discarded clothes.

He walked out, and saw his wife curled up on the sofa, crying silently. He sat down next to her, and linked his fingers through hers.

" _Please_ tell me what's up" Harry pleaded. Ginny turned to look at him, her brown eyes clouded with nerves. Harry spotted this and said,

"Oh so you're _nervous_ about telling me whatever you need to tell me" Harry smiled, brushing a tear away from the side of Ginny's cheek. She smiled weakly, before bringing him closer to her. She whispered in his ear something that made Harry stop in his tracks. Whatever he thought she was going to tell him, it certainly wasn't this.

"How'd you feel about being Daddy to our baby?"

Harry pulled away, trying to comprehend what exactly his wife had just said.

"I.. are… what?" he spluttered, stunned.

"I'm pregnant Harry" Ginny murmured, running her hands through Harry's hair. Harry looked down at her stomach, before looking back into her eyes. Ginny searched them, and found excitement fluttering up to the surface there. Slowly, his mouth broke into a brilliant smile. He leapt up, and dragged Ginny to her feet.

"I'm going to be a Dad!" cried Harry triumphantly, swirling Ginny around on her feet. Once he had stopped, Ginny turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No regrets?" Ginny whispered nervously. Harry shook his head firmly, and placed a kiss on her brow.

"Absolutely not." He told her. She smiled at him, overwhelmed of how she had gotton such brilliant husband. He swung her around again, and they both laughed as they collapsed on the sofa.

"So what's all this about Quidditch then?" Harry asked. Ginny's good mood sunk back into the depths of her stomach as she remembered what having a baby would mean.

"I can't play" she said simply, looking at Harry.

"But we're having a baby instead, good trade?" he offered, shrugging.

"I guess. Don't know how I can break it to Gwenog. She's relying on me for next playoff season." Ginny sighed, before adding, "And you're coming to break the news, seeing as it was partly your fault" Harry grinned, before saying,

"Don't talk about our darling baby like he was an accident"

Ginny snorted at this.

"You and I both know this baby was not planned, Harry" She grinned, pinching his leg, "We'll go tomorrow, so tell Robards you'll be late"

Harry bounced up, a hand on his forehead, saluting his wife.

"Yes ma'am" he grinned, before marching off into his office. She smiled happily, the first time since she had found out about the baby growing inside of her. She lay back on the sofa, and didn't notice herself falling asleep, until she woke up the next morning, in Harry's and her bed, Harry himself wrapped around her.

He noticed her stir, and groggily opened his eyes.

"Alright Potter? Ready to break the news to the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch captain?" Ginny grinned, tracing his lips with her finger. Harry groaned before sleepily replying,

"No, not really. You might have to carry out my slug form after" he muttered.

"She wouldn't" Ginny giggled, stretching, and climbing out of bed.

She got on some clothes, and pulled out her reluctant husband.

"5 more minutes?" Harry pleaded.

"No, get up you lazy arse." Ginny said firmly, tossing him his work clothes. He slid slowly from the covers, and pulled on his robes, for he would be returning to work after.

After 20 minutes or so, Harry turned the key in the lock to secure the house, and he grabbed Ginny's hand, turning on the spot.

A second later, they had arrived at the famous Holyhead Harpies stadium. Ginny's team mates all glanced at Harry and giggled as he looked back.

"Ignore them Harry, we're here for a reason" Ginny told him, leading him away. He grinned as she gave a hand gesture towards her fellow chaser. Gemma Cooks gave one in return, smirking.

When they reached the manager's office, Ginny nervously tapped on it twice with her knuckles. It instantly opened as Gwenog Jones appeared in the young couples faces.

"Ginny, what are you doing here. Go get changed and get on that pitch" she barked. Ginny grimaced as she spoke.

"Actually, I've dragged Harry here this morning because of something I need to tell you. It affects the team" Ginny smiled sadly. Gwenog's eyes widened as she opened the door further to let Harry and Ginny inside. They sat opposite her desk, and waited until Gwenog sat down as well.

"Well?"

"Oh, well, ok" spluttered Harry, flailing under the wrath of his wife's coach.

"Useless lug" whispered Ginny in his ear as he failed to tell Gwenog why exactly they were here.

"You see, Gwenog, well, I'm, we're, I'm pregnant" Ginny spoke quickly, though she sensed Gwenog catch every word.

"Ginny, are you serious?" she said, shaking her head. When Ginny nodded, she turned to Harry, glaring at him.

"Look here, I don't care that you're the chosen one and all, couldn't you have just kept it in your pants?" she snarled, as Harry's cheeks rose up in a pink flush.

"I suppose that you _do_ know that it takes 2 to make a baby, it wasn't just Harry" Ginny said coolly, as though she had rehearsed these words well before hand, "We're a married couple, what do you think we do?"

Gwenog sighed and tipped back in her seat.

"Couldn't you have waited until _after_ the play off season?" Harry glanced at Ginny.

"It wasn't exactly planned" Harry muttered, playing with his wedding ring.

"How long until you can't play anymore?" Gwenog asked Ginny, ignoring Harry's comment.

"I'm not too sure. We haven't actually been to St Mungo's yet" Ginny admitted. Harry looked confused.

"How'd you find out?" he asked her.

"Hermione came round. She noticed and made me take a test" Ginny told him quietly. He nodded, and linked hands with hers.

"So?" snapped Gwenog, making Harry and Ginny both jump.

"I'll go now, and I'll come back and tell you" Ginny said calmly. She got up to leave, before turning back as Gwenog spoke again.

"I _am_ happy for you Potter. I'm just pissed that it happened right now" she said, smiling slightly.

"Thank you. Trust me, you'll be one of the first into the waiting room when this little bugger is born" Ginny grinned back.

"Now scarper, and tell me the news later"

Harry and Ginny walked out the room and Harry bent down to kiss her. He moved away from her lips for a moment and placed their foreheads together.

"Thank you Ginny" he murmured against her lips.

"For what?"

"For making me the happiest man alive" he finished, kissing her again, before turning on the spot and ending up in St Mungo's.

They walked up to the desk, and the witch behind said a bored sort of voice,

"Hello and welcome to St Mungo's. Please state your name and business here"

"We would like to, umm, make a pregnancy appointment please" Harry said quietly, so the people around them couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Why are you speaki-" the witch started, looking up, before yelping and knocking over her glass of water all over her paperwork.

"Harry Potter! Apologies, sorry, of course! Do you request any particular mediwitch?" she cried, utterly in awe.

"No, but we urge you to keep this appointment quiet. Keep it professionally, yes? We want to keep this private for a couple of months" Harry told her quickly, and quietly. She nodded, and called through to her colleague.

A friendly looking witch bustled through, and beckoned for them to follow her. They were led into a small but pleasant room and Ginny was instructed to sit on the bed. She obliged, but pulled Harry along with her.

"So, when did you find out?" the mediwitch called Irma said.

"Last night. I took a test with my sister in law and it was positive" Ginny explained lightly.

"Brilliant. Any idea how far along you are?" Irma nodded.

"No clue, sorry" Ginny replied.

"No need to be sorry pet, we'll find out now. If you would like to lie down on that bed and lift up your shirt" Irma said, fiddling around with some blue liquid on the side.

Ginny looked across at Harry and he nodded. She did as she was told, and a second later, she was being given a potion that made the foetus stand out. Ginny shuddered as the potion went through her, it felt like ice, and it wasn't pleasant.

A second later, a soft continuous thud echoed throughout the room, making Irma smile.

"What was that?" asked Ginny, still lying down.

"That, my love, was your baby's heartbeat. Seems like they're healthy and strong" Irma replied, still smiling. Harry looked delightedly at Ginny, who's eyes had crinkled in happiness.

"Can you tell when she's due?" Harry asked Irma, eyes still shining in joy. Irma nodded, and waved her wand over Ginny's stomach. Faint silver lettering swirled out her wand and settled above the unborn baby.

"9th May 2004" Harry whispered, letting that date sink into his brain.

"Anything special about the 9th of September?" asked Irma, grinning as the silver lettering swirled back into the end of her wand. Both Harry and Ginny blushed as they shook their heads. Irma laughed, and waved her wand over Ginny again. Lettering spilled out the end of her wand, but this time it was in gold.

"Seems like you're 9 weeks pregnant already" Irma told Ginny, who had been trying to recall her memory of what happened on the 9th of September.

"What's the maximum amount of weeks I can play Quidditch until?" asked Ginny, hoping she hadn't already exceeded it. Irma sighed.

"10, so next week for you"

Ginny groaned, and looked over at Harry, who looked just as put out.

"Gwenog's going to kill me, Gin" he said, when he noticed her looking at him.

"She is _not_ going to kill you." Ginny said, sitting up and folding her arms, "I simply wouldn't allow it" she added with a grin, "Who would help raise the baby when his own Dad was murdered by his Mum's old Quidditch coach"

Harry was looking at Ginny curiously, and she was about to ask why until he spoke,

"You said he." He said shortly, looking at her with shining eyes, "Do you want a boy?" Irma decided to slide out of the room to give the couple some privacy. Ginny shook her head slightly.

"No, I honestly don't mind. I only said he because that's what you said last night" Ginny grinned cheekily at him, "I reckon _you_ want a boy"

Harry held up his hands in protest as he said "I didn't even notice! Look, like you, all I really care about is having a healthy, happy baby, and that we'll both come out for the better at the end of it all."

Ginny nodded in agreement, and pulled him into a hug, whispering in his ear,

"I know you do want a baby boy Harry, just don't be disappointed if we get a girl"

Harry sighed, "I, well, a baby boy would be amazing, but if we got a daughter, I wouldn't love her any less then if we got a boy"

"I feel like we need some boys in this family" Ginny grinned, "After the avalanche of girls, I reckon we need to bring a boy back into their midst" Harry laughed as he pulled away from the embrace and kissing her slightly.

"Shall we wait until the big day to find out, or in a month or too?" Harry asked. Ginny thought for a moment before saying,

"I don't think I would be able to wait. We'll find out when we're able" she smiled, hugging him again.

"I'm so excited" she murmured in to his hair.

"Tell me about it" Harry replied, melting into her shoulders.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ginny apparated back to the Holyhead Harpies pitch and saw her team fly in and out of cones hovering in mid-air, Gwenog bellowing orders from beneath them. Ginny took in a deep breath, and strode onto the pitch.

"Hiya Potter!" Yelled Gail from the air. Ginny gave a smile and a wave, before walking up to Gwenog, who was waiting for Ginny's news.

"Well?" she asked.

"I, umm, I'm 9 weeks. I can only play for one more week, then I'm officially not allowed to play" she muttered quietly.

"Oh, I'm going to _murder_ that husband of yours. He's going to regret ever impregnating you." She snarled.

"Have a great time doing that" Ginny grinned, "You're forgetting who he is"

"Oh very clever" Gwenog said, thrusting Ginny her broom, "Now get on your robes, I want to make the most out of you for this week"

Ginny smiled weakly, and walked into the locker rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

On the 18th of May, Harry gently placed 2-week-old James Potter into his pram, ready to go.

"Ginny, are you ready?" Harry called up the stairs, and heard a muffled 'Yes' in reply. He grinned to himself, and leaned over the sleeping baby.

"I bet you're ready, aren't you?" Harry smiled, stroking his thumb over James' feather soft forehead. James didn't move, however his eyes moved slightly under his eye lids.

Harry was just contently staring at his perfect child, before soft footsteps behind him awoke him from his daze.

"Cute, isn't he?" Ginny grinned, coming to stand next to Harry, "Still seems weird to think he wouldn't exist if we weren't who we are"

"Eh?"

Ginny sighed, "I mean if it wasn't for our genes, he wouldn't look like that"

"I know" Harry grinned, grabbing his jacket.

"I've missed the girls" Ginny said, letting Harry help her into her own coat, "And I miss Quidditch"

"I know you have, but it was for the best" Harry nodded, sliding on his trainers, and throwing Ginny hers.

"Thanks, but anyway, I can't wait to play again" Ginny said, grabbing Harry by the wrist, and kissing him enthusiastically.

"Where did that come from?" He breathed, after they broke apart.

"Dunno" Ginny grinned, shrugging. Harry shook his head in despair, and gently picked James up, cradling his tiny body against his chest.

"Secure?" Ginny asked, using her wand to dismantle the pram. Harry nodded, and offered his arm. Ginny smiled, and they apparated to the Holyhead Harpies training grounds.

"Oh I've missed this" Ginny sighed, eyes wide as she looked around. James apparently wasn't a big fan of apperating, for h started to squirm in discomfort and paw at the collar of Harry's shirt.

"It ok" cooed Harry, calmly bouncing James up and down. Ginny used her wand again, and the pram assembled with a spin and a swirl.

"Let's go" Harry suggested, placing James in his blankets. Ginny nodded nervously, and took Harry's offered hand.

Together, they walked through the gates, meeting the security guard – Sam – there.

"Ginny!" Sam cried, waving happily from her small desk. Ginny smiled, and directed Harry over.

"How've you been?" Sam asked, after a brief hug.

"I'm great, missing Quidditch more than ever, but yeah, I'm brilliant" Ginny replied, smiling lovingly at Harry.

"Well, lets see him" Sam said with excitement, straining over to get a look into the pram, "There's been _no_ photos in the prophet! Not one!"

"He's too young to be famous" Harry muttered, but Sam frowned.

"He's already famous, just without a picture to go with his name"

"I suppose" Harry shrugged, watching as Ginny un bundled James, and lifted him up for Sam to see.

"Oh he's gorgeous! Congratulations!" Sam beamed, reaching out to touch James' tiny fingers.

"Thank you" Ginny smiled, adjusting the baby so Sam could reach better.

"You too, Harry" Sam said, eyes still on James.

"Thanks" Harry grinned, proudness etching in his green eyes.

"We've all missed you, Ginny" Sam said, leaning back into her booth, "The team isn't the same without you"

"It's been a long 9 months" Ginny murmured, eyes trailing to the pitch, where the distant sounds of players flooded her ears.

"Go, I'll let you in" Sam smiled, pressing the buzzer, and releasing the door.

"Nice to see you, Sam" Ginny said, eager to see her teammates again. Harry took James from his wife, and placed him in the crook of his left arm, watching as James started to wake up.

"Go, Gin, I'll meet you there" Harry muttered, vanishing the pram, and egging Ginny to go through the gates. Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"Where're you going?"

"Oh, nowhere, but have a few minutes with the girls before James steals all your thunder" Harry grinned, leaning forward to place a kiss on Ginny's forehead.

"I love you" Ginny breathed, "Both of you"

"I know, I love you too. Now stop wasting time and get on that pitch" Harry laughed. Ginny span on her heels, her bright red hair flinging round with her head, and began the short stretch to the pitch. She briefly glanced behind her, but Harry rolled his eyes, and flapped his free hand in the direction of the pitch. Ginny grinned sheepishly, and turned around again, taking a deep breath, and pushing the doors open.

Cries of welcome met her ears, and she saw 7 girls on brooms soar towards her, smiles etched on their jubilant faces.

"Ginny!" Cried Gemma, leaping off her broom, and hugging Ginny tight, "You look so good!"

"Thanks, I don't feel good" Ginny grimaced, and Gemma laughed.

"Missed us?" Olivia asked, shoving Gemma out the way.

"Beyond anything else" Ginny smiled.

"Glad to have you back, Potter" Gwenog said, her gravelly voice breaking the players'.

"Really?" Ginny said apprehensively, and Gwenog smiled.

"Really"

Ginny smiled, and went to embrace her captain.

"But where's the baby?" Danielle yelled, and Sabrina nodded in agreement. Ginny grinned cheekily.

"Oh, I thought I'd leave him at home, you know, to –"

There was instant uproar, and Ginny started to laugh.

"I'm kidding, Harry has him in the lobby" Ginny said between laughs, eyes twinkling.

"Oh you played that one hard, Potter" Gemma growled, "Don't get me wrong, I wanted to see you and all, but the amount of privacy you and Harry have is ridiculous! I want to see how cute the damn baby is!"

"Yes, calm down, I'll get Harry" Ginny giggled, popping her head round the door, and gesturing to her husband. He nodded, and began to approach.

"He's coming" Ginny told everyone. Harry appeared a second later, and in an instant, he was swarmed by woman all wanting to see the 'celebrity' baby. Ginny couldn't actually see her husband and child, and only located where they were when James started to cry.

"Who made the baby cry?" Yelled Danielle, and everyone started to laugh again. Ginny slipped in between Sabrina and Gracie. She grabbed Harry, and gently pulled him away.

"I wouldn't swarm" Ginny frowned, taking a disturbed James away from a shocked Harry, "You'll scare Harry more than James"

"Is that confirmation his name is James?" Olivia asked, and Ginny nodded.

"James Potter the second?"

Again, Ginny nodded.

"He's a pretty darn adorable baby, Ginny" Sabrina grinned.

"And Harry" added Josie, "He put in work too"

Harry blushed slightly, but smiled never the less.

"He looks a lot like you, Harry" Gracie said, noting James' shock of black fluffy hair.

"He hasn't got my eyes" Harry protested, watching his son ease his crying, "Or my temperament" he added, earning a slight slap from Ginny.

"Watch it, or he's all you" she growled.

"Why haven't you put any photos in the prophet" asked Alice, her soft voice barely penetrating the rest of the teams contrasting ones. Harry sighed.

"We don't want random people knowing his identity just because of his parents. It's not fair on James" he explained, Ginny nodding in agreement.

"I suppose" Alice said regretfully.

"We'll let them see when we're ready. Maybe in a week or two" Ginny added, watching as James started to doze off again.

"Your genes work well" Josie said, and people nodded in agreement.

"If I ever have children, I hope they don't look like me" Olivia said, frowning as she remembered what she looked like in the mirror.

"You're not going to have children" Gemma said, "You said Tony doesn't want any"

"Well, yes, _Tony_ doesn't, but I do" Olivia sighed, looking at James longingly.

"You can hold him if you like" Ginny offered, holding out James to Olivia. She took him, and gently rocked him from side to side.

"He's so precious, you two" Olivia murmured, fingering James' tiny feet, and his tiny fingers.

"I'm sure you'll be able to persuade Tony in some way" Gemma shrugged, leaning over Olivia's shoulder.

"You're so lucky, Ginny" Olivia said, looking back up at Ginny, then back at James, "Welcome to the team, buddy"


End file.
